Portable battery operated handheld calculators have been developed but they have various shortcomings which affect their usefulness. These devices require that the operating batteries be either replaced or recharged when their power has been dissipated and goes below a certain level. Such replacement or recharging is not always possible unless the user has access to either proper replacement batteries or an electrical power supply capable or recharging the operating batteries.